Utilization of double-stranded RNA to inhibit gene expression in a sequence-specific manner has revolutionized the drug discovery industry. In mammals, RNA interference, or RNAi, is mediated by 15- to 49-nucleotide long, double-stranded RNA molecules referred to as small interfering RNAs (RNAi agents). RNAi agents can be synthesized chemically or enzymatically outside of cells and subsequently delivered to cells (see, e.g., Fire, et al., Nature, 391:806-11 (1998); Tuschl, et al., Genes and Dev., 13:3191-97 (1999); and Elbashir, et al., Nature, 411:494-498 (2001)); or can be expressed in vivo by an appropriate vector in cells (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,099).
In vivo delivery of unmodified RNAi agents as an effective therapeutic for use in humans faces a number of technical hurdles. First, due to cellular and serum nucleases, the half life of RNA injected in vivo is only about 70 seconds (see, e.g., Kurreck, Eur. J. Bioch. 270:1628-44 (2003)). Efforts have been made to increase stability of injected RNA by the use of chemical modifications; however, there are several instances where chemical alterations led to increased cytotoxic effects. In one specific example, cells were intolerant to doses of an RNAi duplex in which every second phosphate was replaced by phosphorothioate (Harborth, et al., Antisense Nucleic Acid Drug Rev. 13(2): 83-105 (2003)). Other hurdles include providing tissue-specific delivery, as well as being able to deliver the RNAi agents in amounts sufficient to elicit a therapeutic response, but that are not toxic.
Several options are being explored for RNAi delivery, including the use of viral-based and non-viral based vector systems that can infect or otherwise transfect target cells, and deliver and express RNAi molecules in situ. Often, small RNAs are transcribed as short hairpin RNA (shRNA) precursors from a viral or non-viral vector backbone. Once transcribed, the shRNA are hypothesized to be processed by the enzyme Dicer into the appropriate active RNAi agents. Viral-based delivery approaches attempt to exploit the targeting properties of viruses to generate tissue specificity and once appropriately targeted, rely upon the endogenous cellular machinery to generate sufficient levels of the RNAi agents to achieve a therapeutically effective dose.
One useful application of RNAi therapeutics is as an anti-viral agent. In general, RNA viruses depend on RNA dependent RNA polymerase for replication. This RNA polymerase replicates the viral genome with comparatively low fidelity, the functional consequence of which produces genomes with an exceptionally high number of mutations. This rapidly results in generations of evolved progeny virions that evade common immunological and chemical antiviral agents. Thus, similar to the effects observed with small molecule therapeutics, the relative potency and efficacy of the RNAi therapeutic may decrease as a result of viral evolution during long term treatment. In one study, HIV escape mutants that contained a single nucleotide change appeared 35 days after delivery of an expressed shRNA (Boden, et al., J. Virol. 77(21): 11531-11535 (2003)). In another study, poliovirus escape mutants could be detected in as little as 54 hours post-infection in cells that had been transfected with pre-synthesized RNAi (Gitlin et al J Virol. 2005 January; 79(2):1027-35). Likewise other putative RNAi targets, such as genes involved in cancer have sequence variability. Simultaneous delivery of two of more RNAis against multiple sequences would allow for more effective treatment of any disease that capitalizes on genetic variability to resist inhibition. There is a need in the art to develop stable, effective, expressed RNAi agents that can deliver multiple RNAi agents. The present invention satisfies this need in the art.